My versoion of wt2killer in the woods
by Theacedemywriting co
Summary: A 14 year old girl levy Has a vision of her bus crashing while she is already onthe road she saved every body but the end up being hunted by a killer in the woods


Killer in the woods

sorta like fd 1,2,3,4 and my version of what a fd5 would be like. and crossover with wrong turn

It strikes her again this time she has a vision of her bus crashing but this time it hapens with them onit (no they dont die Just read, well in the permonition part they do but u get my point)

cast in order of death on bus crash

Calvin Evans Death: axed in half

David lancaster Death: dies on bus

Noah Oblak death :Dies on bus

Abby drosdowski death: half cap by barbed wire

Kyle Hocevar

Alex Sparbeck

Jake Carney

Thomas Murach

Kay Levy

Michael Deamert as

Director

Damon lewis

Producer

Ian Lee

Sound Track (from Beginning to end)

1, The Red by chevelle

2,blow me away by breakin

benjammin

3,Wish i may breakin benjammin

4 given up by linkin park

5,killer theme

6, i hate every thing about u by 3days grace

7,bodies by drowning pool

8, figure 0.9 by linkin park

9, forgotten by linkin park

10. Guilty By Flyleaf

11, Justice And Mercy By Flyleaf

12, Numb By Linkin Park

13,Papercut By linkin park

Morningside Acaemy

All the seventh graders Picked up their Backpacks to head to North carolina for their 2 week vacation but somewhat they did not want to leave saying good bye to their parents was hard for them when they would be away from them for two weeks. Cheer up guys kyle said putting his ar around their shoulder this will be a good time at least this school lets you go place by yorself. kyle said smiling. yea hate well not really but burstin bubble here ya need two buddies thomas said smiling. you two are perfect for eachother..........your both kill joys. yes but what doesent kill you makes you stronger! we just learned that last month!! thomas said grinning and straigtining his blue polo from Abercrombie or fitch .OK ON THE BUSES PLEASE! Mrs Holland shouted we all got on a bus and me and thomas sat in one seat and kyle sat to the seat next to ours

ya know we might go past where the accedent on highway 180 was jake carney said grinning.

hey your not in 7th grade kyle said pointeing at him. neither am i alex said poking his head out from the seat behin kyle. but we are chaperoneing. jake said. oh great you two are guides? abby and caitlin said this should be fun! oh stop your whinig preps thomas said. dude all of you SHUT THE HECK UP! Calvin yelled from behind them. ya how bout you evans! noah shouted and david covered calvins mouth so a fight would not break out

ok were leaving mrs holland said.

Permonition (and they are leaving in real life 2)

so wanna hit the beach when we get there thomas asked kay and kyle looking at kay with his flirt grin and she grinned the same grin back. oohh make out show! Kyle Said as he and noah grinned looked out the window and saw the highway 180 sign just then the bus starded sweving people got up wanting to know what was happening this resulted in deaths as calvin stood up a rim from someones tire flew through the wondow and hit him so he smashed against the wall thomas grabbed kay as noah went flying out the back door. NOAH!!! kay Screamed then a pole smashed abby and caitlin. noooooooo! kyle fell and pressed to the window and as a semi went by the window broke and kyle flew out grinding between the bus and the truck. thomas tried to get them out and it resulted i a piece of metal from a car decapatating thomas.

NOOO THOMAS!! she cried and the bus flipped killing alex then jake and it slide into a gas truck and kay screamed and it blew.

Reality.

Kk? kayyyy Kay! Noah shouted from where he was sitting

are you alright. thomas asked

the bus..... seh said

Oh shit

not again kyle and thomas said just as that happend the bust started to swerve NOO! she said as noah stood up and went flying out the back of the bus the crawled out the fire esape as she bus went flying into the gas truck blowing up

thomas grabbed kay as the others ducked and flame flew above them thomas and kay sat up looking at the disaster and they then stood up the others walked to them woods but she stood there as a truck was comign thomas dived and got themselves out of the way

they followed their friends into the as they got deeper into the woods

they were watched by eyes of a tribe of mutant whatevers

i dont liek this place lets go back kay said grabbing thomas.

i know what you mean but were too deep in the woods i have no clue where we are. he said looking into her eyes immidiatly she felt safe yet that cold supernatral feeling agian but this time she felt a human presence with death on their minds

Can we Please Turn Back? Kay said As they approached the Grungy old Cabin and went inside.

Hello Kyle Shouted. we need to use your phone!!!Thomas Finished. thomas went into a

room and saw pictiures of inbred people in like a tribe. Shit. thomas said.

WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE !!!! Thomas and Kay both shouted knowing what was going to happen just the the car pulled in and they all hid in a spot and then they knew the killers were going to kill them if they trien to escape that house now

Thomas's Point of viwe

The killers walked in and i coverd kays mouth so her whimpers were muffled.

shhh its gonna be alright i said as i winced my eyes shut as they threw a body on the table and started cuttin and chopping it into pices and eating them.

an hour passed and we open the closet every one came out of their hiding spot and headed for the dor one woke up and we went into a bedroom and me and kyle pushed a bed against the door we found a borded up escape and we kicked it open just as the killers came through.

GO NOW!!! Ishouted to the others behind me and kay one caught up with calvin and cut him in half

we speed up trying to escape after running we ran into a field of cars we hid and they came in to the field ok on 3 we run kyle said. whos gonna go first kay asked me i say to her as i get up and run out and i know that kyle coverd kays mouth so she wouldent scream my name.

hey losers! i shout waving my arms i thought for sure i was gonna die i just get in the woods and one of them shot my leg and i collapsed.

Kyles pov

i saw thomas get shot in the leg .shit i said then i got up telling th kay to come help me with thomas and the others run for the rv that the7 of those killers rode in thomas was lying there in agonizing pain we helped him up as the killers followed jake we helped him in the car we kept driving on a mysteriys road and we were doing quite well for 14 year olds we came to a dead end .

no! abby cried. we got out of the rv and looked for any new roads but no luck.

thomas kay guys look. i said pointing to a tree house i hoped there was rescue we climbed

Okay look around......

Thomas's Pov

Isat down as kay pulled out a first aid kit ment for things like this.

pull up your pant leg she poured the disinfectanton my shot wound

i actually felt tears well up in my eyes it stung somuch i tiped my head back hissing in pain andshutting my eyes doing so her hane coverd the wound as i tied the ace wrap around it and then pulled my pant leg down. shit get down we heard alex say cover the light! Jake said as caitlin was backing up she hit a shelf causing it to break and stuff broke making loud nosies we we screwed!

oh my god werer gonna die i said. not really kyle said start putting hevy suff over this!! kyle instructed us one got his hand through and i stomped on it and it got quiet i wiped the sweat off my forehead(keep in mind were only 14!!). is that smoke? abby said worried.

shit i said it was smoke. theyre trying to burn us out!! kyle said. quick the window! jake and alex said what? i said look thats our only escape unless you want to burn to death!!! alex said okay igo first jake said and then kyle,,abby,alex and me and kayare now still up here. we jump together i said wrapping my arms around he and we jumped we got on a sturdy fallen trunk by the others who were waiting for abby to cross. c;mon abby kyle said. she took a few step almost sliped of the branch and stepd back and one of the killers swund a rope of barbed wit caught the other end and pulled in halfcaping abby. N-! i coverd kays mouth pulling her close. you guys go i said i saw a loos log or whatever and an idea sparked kay hold this branch no tou , she said you cant move as quick as you usally can with your leg injury she said again she got to the log im here fresh food! kay taunted ong jumped downd by her and i let the branch killing the killer

Kays pov the waterfall

i was cheking on thomas's wound when he told me to look at him.

its not your fualt we all went on this feild trip.

yes i know thomas but i have the vision im the one who got us off and it resulted inthis! i said as he grabbe my hea pulling me on top of me capturing his lips with mine. its not your fault thomas said breathlesly and grinnig about the kiss.

the next morning

we walked about a few mile spotting a mill we thought there would be help and there was the mill owners lent us acar and we drove off we would never go camping again

Nina: honey did they know we went trough this?

Jake: na dont think so.*huggs his fiancee

The end!


End file.
